Tired of Waiting
by crazygirlxd
Summary: Ella se habia cansado de esperarlo pero el no lo entendio hasta que ella no pudo mas y quizo rehacer su vida Hola soy una nueva escritora espero que disfruten de mis historias y pues pasen a leer haber que les parece :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡ soy una nueva escritora espero que me acepten y les guste lo que escribo :3

Tired Of Wait

Eran horas de la madrugada y sin embargo El todavia no llega y como siempre te quedas esperando a que el llegue y te das cuenta de que el hecho de que llegue tarde es estresante porque muchas veces llega ebrio y te molesta no te gusta que el no quiera pasar el tiempo contigo porque lo necesitas pero el a ti no y lo sabes pero no quieres verlo sabes que El no te ama pero no lo aceptas y no te hagas estamos hablando del mismo chico, si hinata hablamos de naruto aquel que respondio tu declaracion 3 años despues, pero sin embargo le creiste porque segun tu el amor de tu vida nunca falla ¿sabes hinata? nadie es perfecto y naruto tampoco, esto quiere decir que puede que en la declaracion en la que te bajo la luna y las estrellas no haya sido sincera y preguntate tu misma como supero el amor de sakura en menos de una semana porque hasta donde tu sabias el rubio seguia enamorado de sakura una semana antes de que se te propusiera pero tu estabas ciega y no querias ver la realidad y ahora que reflexionas todo piensas ya es tarde pero bien sabes que eres egoista porque quieres seguir junto a el aunque ni tu ni el sean felices y te duele y lo sigues pensando ahora te levantas y te abres los ojos no estas dispuesta a seguir esperando a que el se enamore de ti porque sabes que no va a pasar pero no te preocupes aun puedes ser feliz porque solo tu te impides el camino no pares y sigue caminando de largo prepara tus maletas esta vez estas duspuesta a salir adelante sin el recoges tus maletas caminas hasta la puerta y cruzas el marco de la puerta esta vez es definitivo no volveras a pisar ese hogar que alguna vez fue de los dos sin embargo ahora sera solo de el porque no estas dispusta a seguir esperando caminas llamas a un taxi pero tienes tan poca suerte que apenas te estas llendo el llega no querias verlo no querias tener que darle una explicacion y ahora tienes que hacerlo el te ve y corre a preguntarte a donde vas pero no le respondes nada luego de un minuto dices *se termino* el te ve y te dice que no te vayas que el te ama pero sabes que no es cierto solo se engaña asi mismo ahora llora pero tu no te inmutas a pesar de que quieres decirle que lo amas quieres decirle que te quedaras pero lo sabes es imposible porque sabes que si siguen juntos ninguno sera feliz el problema es que eso solo tu entiendes eso despues de todo tu eres la unica que pide a gritos salir de esa casa en la que viven pues sabes bien que puedes salir adelante y naruto puede ser feliz con sakura y le dices a naruto que sea feliz que tu solo eres un impedimento para que el este con quien en verdad ama te duele decirlo y te sorprende no estar llorando pero sin embargo lo dices y nada te esta deteniendote a decir lo que piensas pero naruto no lo entiende sigue creyendo esa absurda idea de que te ama cuando aunque el no lo admita ambos saben que eso no es asi entonces pasa la oportunidad de tu vida y al fin un taxi llega tu lo llamas y se detiene esta vez es definitivo te iras te haz cansado de esperar y de creer una realidad basada en mentiras te despides de el con un abrazo y le dices al oido *se feliz naruto-kun*


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo no se hacer capitulos largos asi que espero que esto no los incomode y pues agradezco los reviews de Rocio Hyuga y de Dark side of everyone :3 por cierto lindos nombres agradezco a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leerlo y agregarlo a favoritos asi que bueno A LEER¡ xD

Es casi medio día te levantas y la cabeza te duele a horrores pero te has acostumbrado porque muchas veces vienes borracho y agradeces a Kami que tu trabajo es en la tarde te sientas a esperar a que Hinata te levante y te aliviane la cruda porque sabes de antemano que vendrá aunque no se lo pidas porque sabes que te ama que hace lo mejor para ti y eso infla tu ego e inconscientemente te hace sentir mejor pero bien sabes que ella nunca te ha exigido nada ni te ha tratado mal nunca sabes que tienes a la mejor novia de toda konoha pero no se lo dices y lo sabes, sabes que te ama porque se encarga de recordartelo todos los días y ¿tu que haces? a ahora te acuerdas le dices un igualmente de forma resignada o eso haces parecer la haces sentir mal pero no te das cuenta sigues pensando como es que se enamoro de ti después de todo lo que has hecho y como te has comportado con ella como es que sigue contigo te quedas sumergido en tus pensamientos tanto que solo hasta que tu alarma para ir a trabajar suena entonces te das cuenta de que Hinata nunca llego nunca te trajo tu café y no te dio una pastilla para tu dolor de cabeza entonces te alistas para ir al trabajo y te das cuenta de que Hinata no esta y se te hace raro porque ella casi nunca sale sola y cuando lo hace deja una nota pero esta vez no lo hizo pero eres tan despistado que no te diste cuenta de que su ropa a no estaba hasta que subes a buscarla a su cuarto pero no la encuentras te asustas porque te da miedo perderle te da miedo que la persona que amas desaparezca de tu vida porque es cierto la amas y no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora ahora que te das cuenta de que la has perdido y ella se ha ido se ha cansado de ti de esperarte de que no la tomes en cuenta de que te olvides de ella todos los días ahora tu mayor miedo se hizo realidad y tu eres el causante todo paso por tu culpa por olvidarte de ella porque sabes que ella ha hecho mucho por ti por esperar tus afecto tu amor con paciencia por no pelear contigo cuando tu le reclamabas cuando decías que sakura era mejor que ella en medio de tu ebriedad todo esto Naruto es tu culpa tuya y de nadie mas y ahora sufres pero toda acción tiene una consecuencia esta Naruto es la consecuencia de tus actos se ha ido la pregunta ahora es ¿que harás Naruto te quedaras de brazos cruzados o iras por ella?


	3. Chapter 3

Te despiertas y las imágenes de lo que paso la noche anterior golpean tu cabeza sabes que ya es tarde para retirar lo dicho pero aun así sabes que fue lo correcto lo mejor que el hecho de que fueras de esa casa era lo mejor para los dos sabes que la estancia en este departamento no es gratis y agradeces el hecho de trabajar porque sin eso no tendrías como pagar tu estancia en ese lugar sin embargo te sientes mal, vacía la tristeza te embarga te sientes miserable pero sabes o al menos crees que pasara que podrás hallar la felicidad con alguien mas pero sabes que no llegaras a amar a nadie tanto como lo amaste a El porque el te había enseñado a sonreír a no rendirte a lograr tus metas pero luego cambio luego el te enseño a ser conformista a no decir lo que te desagradaba pero entonces recordaste que tu eras diferente entonce decidiste salir acabar con tu sufrimiento porque eres Hinata Hyuga y tu no eres así habías dejado de ser así hace mucho tiempo porque volver a ser lo que eras antes entonces estas decidida al fin buscas y vez una salida porque no te puedes quitar la felicidad, porque es cierto bien sabes que no Naruto te hizo sufrir tu sola causaste tu propio sufrimiento al querer seguir junto a Naruto a sabiendas de que el no te amaba pero ahora sabes y te diste cuenta de lo que te conviene aun no es tarde para ser feliz sonríe relájate agradece a Kami un día mas. Que Naruto no te quite la felicidad sabes que eres fuerte has soportado muchas cosas y que Naruto no te ame es cierto duele pero sabes que has soportado peores cosas pero has salido cierto aceptas que querías que el viniera a buscarte a decirte que te amaba pero sabias que si venia sus disculpas y todo lo que te diga no iba a ser sincero pero sabe que tienes que salir adelante por ti y por El, para que los dos busquen su felicidad porque los dos se merecen su propia felicidad tienes que salir adelante ser feliz no es una tarea fácil pero tampoco es imposible.

Bueno este es el 3er capitulo de mi fic agradeceria unos reviews para que me digan en que tengo que mejorar aunque he de admitir que me costo horrores escribir este capitulo pero espero que les agrade y no los desilusione :3 agradeceria que me ayuden a mejorar con sus opiniones y reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Estas llegando a tu trabajo y te sientes fatal, sigues sin tomar una decisión porque sabes que si vas a buscarla no sera fácil recuperar la, sin embargo la amas y sabes que ella vale eso y mas y sabes que se fue por su propia decisión, pero sabes que te tienes que apurar a decidir porque ella no te va a esperar y si te va a olvidar entonces lo entiendes quieres pasar el resto de tus días con ella ahora lo has entendido la amas e iras a buscarla porque la necesitas a tu lado quieres estar con ella pero también tienes que luchar porque no todo sera de color rosa ella no va venir corriendo a tus brazos cuando le digas todo y lo tienes en cuenta pero sabes que ella lo vale porque ella ha sido la mejor persona del mundo contigo y con todos los que conoce pero mas contigo y no lo valoraste creíste que Hinata iba soportarte todo y te equivocaste pero estas dispuesto a enmendar tu error.

Entonces te centras te das la vuelta y vas a buscarla, pero tienes un problema: no sabes donde vive y te sientes aun mas mal porque fuiste idiota al no cuidarla y aun mas al no preguntar a donde iba aunque sabes de antemano que no te lo diría entonces ahora tu trabajo sera buscarla y se te ocurre una idea, la iras a buscar a su trabajo pero tienes que esperar y a pesar de que quieres arreglar todo ahora para que ella este contigo sabes que no se podrá porque te soporto por muchos años y tardara en perdonarte porque esta dolida y herida le rompiste el corazón con tus actos con tus actitudes y eso la lastimo mucho, pero estas decidido a luchar por ella porque la amas y enmendaras tu error.

Entonces llegas al departamento que compartías con Hinata y te sientes mal porque ya no estabas acostumbrado a la soledad pero tratas de ignorarlo a pesar de que sea imposible te sientas en el sofá comienzas a pensar en que decirle a Hinata vamos Naruto piensa sabes que es una tarea dificil pero ya lo solucionaras porque Hinata Te Ama pero no te confies Lucha Por Ella porque Sabes Que Ella Vale La Pena Poprque la necesitas y quieres estar con ella.

Bueno aqui tienen el cuarto capitulo aunque parece que cade vz son mas corto talvez porque la inpiracion no me llega o yo que se xD bueno espero que les guste espero sus reviews :3 xD


	5. Chapter 5

sales de tu trabajo lo que se le puede decir feliz a pesar de que aun te sientes mal por lo que paso aquella noche pero sonríes porque tus amigos han sabido sacarte una sonrisa cuando mas lo necesitabas, los quieres mucho ellos te acompañaban a tu casa, cuando Naruto apareció, te sorprendió verlo porque sabias que el ya no iba a venir a buscarte o al menos eso pensaste. Pero el estaba ahí sentado esperándote o al menos eso parecía sin embargo lo ves que viene a buscarte y te abraza y entonces un dolor llega a tu pecho y lagrimas se agolpan en tu rostro porque no querías verlo quieres olvidarte de El pero el hecho de que el este ahí no te ayuda entonces intentas zafarte de el con todas tus fuerzas pero sabes que es imposible y el comienza a susurrarte al oído:

-Hinata se que he cometido errores y te pido que me perdones te prometo que cambiare para tu porque se que no te merezco pero te necesito Te Amo

Entonces comienzas a recordar y ahora lagrimas de dolor caen en tu rostro porque te duele recordar porque te duele creer en el, sabes que no es fácil confiar y perdonarlo tan rápido, al menos no después de todo lo que el ha hecho pero, también sabes que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ¿no Hinata? sigues llorando y Naruto posa su cabeza en tu cuello y sientes su respiración caliente también sientes tu cuello húmedo y te das cuenta que Naruto lloraba, Tal vez y solo Tal Vez el en estos momentos este siendo honesto y te duele verlo llorar pero dudas que el en verdad llore por ti, sabes que todos cometen errores como dijo Naruto, Vamos Hinata di algo, solo di algo tu puedes mira en tu interior no te diré que escuches tu corazón porque por culpa de hacerle caso sufriste, pero no te sientas mal no son malas elecciones todo pasa por una razón, tranquila no llores, no sufras pero toma una decisión sabes que no lo olvidaras pero sabes que si sigues con el lo que te dijo tal vez solo sean palabras vacías, pero tal vez no, Hinata piensa tomar una decisión es difícil porque temes tomar la decisión incorrecta por no querer afectar a Naruto pero no te confundas Hinata esta vez piensa solo por ti y para ti no pienses en los demás esta vez piensa en ti... ¿Entonces Que Vas a Hacer le darás una segunda oportunidad o trataras de olvidarle?

Bueno debo decir que lo siento por no haber actualizado en 6 dias pero estuve ocupada porque las clase acaban de iniciar y yo voy de mañana y me es dificil organizar mi tiempo pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido sin mas que decir me despido Sayonara¡:3


	6. Chapter 6

Estabas parado esperando a que Hinata te respondiera, te sentías fatal las lagrimas seguían cayendo de tus ojos, de dolor y de arrepentimiento, entonces ves a Hinata Ella también llora abre la boca para hablar y te quedas esperando a que hable entonces su voz que para ti es música para tus oídos pero ahora también puede ser tu perdición, puede ser la causa de tu dolor te dice:

-Esto es difícil sabes? La respuesta que te voy a dar puede que no te guste pero es lo mejor, te he de decir que no sera fácil volver a pensar en ti sin dolor, sera difícil no llorar cuando escuche tu nombre, pero espero un cambio mientras tanto no quiero verte, quiero superarte verte sin dolor pero déjame ser feliz he vivido para ti muchos años,ahora me toca vivir solo para mi, Te Amo no lo puedo negar pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a perdonar tan fácil dame mi tiempo tal vez podamos intentarlo luego

Con Lagrimas en los ojos solo te queda asentir y ver como tus esperanzas de recuperar la se van por el caño sabes que fue tu error pero aun así duele no te preocupes Naruto no te rindas aun no es tarde vamos sigue TU Eres Naruto Uzumaki Tu Nunca Te Rindes¡

-Hinata se que no e sido el hombre perfecto ni de cerca se que nunca te valore se que no estuve para ti cuando debí haber estado se que lo que hice no tiene arreglo porque te rompí el corazón te defraude Pero También se que nuestro amor es fuerte no rompas este lazo se que sueno como un idiota enamorado pero en verdad es así Hinata yo Te Amo por lo que mas quieras vuelve conmigo no me dejes Comprendo que sera difícil perdonarme pero déjame intentar demostrarte que recapacite ayúdame a que juntos sanemos esta herida ayúdame a enmendar mi error pero Hinata No Me Dejes¡ ¿Que Dices Hinata Me Daras Otra Oportunidad?

Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos se te queda viendo Te abraza pero aun no te responde, cuando se despega de ti se te queda viendo con una sonrisa nostálgica abre su boca para hablar y te responde:

-No lo Se Naruto-kun Dame tiempo para pensar, recuerda que me necesito recuperar.

Mientras haz tus esfuerzos Naruto, aun no te responde aprovecha eso¡

Bueno este capi no me quedo muy bien al igual que los otros xD

Pero otra cosa necesito saber si en realidad quieren que continue el fic porque pues no lo veo muy bien hecho sin embargo son mis esfuerzos :3 Espero que lo aprecien y me digan si quieren que lo continue porque si no quieren lo dejo todo es para ustedes asi que si esto no les gusta no lo continuare :3 en fin dejen sus reviews para saber acepto criticas PERO No Exageren XD jaja okno bueno se despide CrazyGirlxD

SAYONARA¡ :3


End file.
